


Cold

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Comfort, F/F, Inspired by cool ass artwork, Nightmares, One Shot, Short, Sleep, Widow has trouble sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: Even after so long, she was still cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This mini fic was inspired by a cool ass drawing I found by Overblotch. Check it and the rest of their work out, it's awesome. 
> 
> http://overblotch.tumblr.com/post/152019123149/sometimes-your-past-comes-back-in-nightmares

No one ever makes it out of tragedy without trauma.

No one ever survives unscathed.

No one ever, no matter how hard they try to hide it, is completely alright.

Not after the kind of things she’d been through.

 

She’d wake up and it was  _ cold _ . The world around her was burning cold. Reality was etched in lines of ice and her heart beat so slowly she was afraid she was already dead. 

And always it was cold.

So very cold.

Unbearably so.

Like before.

Like when she had been there pawn.

Like when she had seen people as only a mission statement and a headshot.

Like when looking down the scope of a rifle was the only thing that kept her heart beating. 

 

She reached for something, trying to find something  _ warm _ in a world that was made only of cold.

So cold.

 

She did not see the bedroom. Her mind was elsewhere, in a laboratory where she had been taken apart piece by piece and made into something new.

In a place where blue skin had crawled up her flesh like a virus and her eyes had changed from their original green to an impossible gold.

Where her heart had been stopped. 

 

Where her mind had been stolen.

 

Lights and sounds and thoughts that weren’t hers filling the air, filling her, destroying her.

 

And always, it was cold.

 

She clawed at the sheets, trying to get away from the injections and the machinery and the men who had unmade her.

And suddenly hands wrapped around her and pulled her close.

 

“No!”

“I’m here.”

“No!”

“It was just a dream Amélie.”

“Stop, please!”

 

She was there, keeping her sane, driving back the cold. In a world made of frost she burned like the sun, driving away the past and pulling her back into the now. She wasn’t in that place anymore. She was here, she was with her. 

 

But she was still so cold.

 

“It’s so cold, Lena, help.”

“I’m here.”

“Cold.”

 

She let her tears flow freely, too afraid, too cold, to stop them. She hid it so well, but she wasn’t alright, might never be alright. How could she escape the cold that had almost reclaimed her?

 

“Shhh, it’s okay luv, I’m here.”

 

She clung to the only warm thing in her world, until the cold had faded somewhat and the fear had turned into nothing more than a sharp edged memory.

 

She sat up and wiped her eyes, looking up at Lena. She saw no disgust, no hatred, only concern. She began to cry again.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

“It was so cold, so empty, I…” Her voice failed her. Lena reached over and pulled her into a tight embrace. Amélie hugged back fiercely, getting as close to the warmth as she could, trying to drive away even the memory of the cold.

 

“I’m here, you don’t have to be scared…”

 

The tears kept flowing as the two held each other close.

  
They stayed like that, awake in each other’s arms, until the sun rose and warmed the cold Earth, as Lena had warmed her.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments appreciated, criticism especially, as long as it is legitimate and not just random bullshit ravings. Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> (Edit): In less than 24 hours this fic got close to 400 hits and almost 25 kudos! I just want to say a quick thank you, I never expected something like this!


End file.
